


The Dress

by TenderSquishy (AWalkonTheMoon)



Series: Marley Cadash [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Spanking, Oral Sex, Penetration, Smut, Spunk, avoid if that bothers you, dress ruining, holy hell smut, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWalkonTheMoon/pseuds/TenderSquishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall really likes the dress Marley has on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress

He didn’t think anything of it when he heard the cursing from behind the door. She was always cursing. He assumed she was dealing with the usual correspondence and reports that came with being Inquisitor. She loathed them, he knew. She was much happier fighting, and had to force herself to sit down to the task for a couple hours every day.

So he was stunned speechless when he walked in and found her pulling at the sleeves of a dress. Smooth and silky, the same deep red as her hair. It raised her breasts up high and proud, nipped in at the waist, and fell to the floor in a voluminous mass. His pulse quickened; she was stunning in it.

Hearing the door close behind him, she turned to look.

“Thank fuck you’re here. You can help me out of this monstrosity. I don’t know what Vivienne and Josephine were thinking, putting me in this.”

He swallowed hard, watching her turn away, seeing the way it draped over her. There was something unexpectedly arousing about seeing her dressed so. He looked her over again, eyes trailing slowly down her body, taking in the enticing laces along the back.

She turned back with a sigh. “Oh, don’t tell me you like it?”

“My lady, you look...” he struggled to find a word to do her justice, his eyes locked on her breasts.

She looked down at herself and laughed. “Of course you do. Look at my tits. Damn near up to my chin somehow. No wonder you love it. Oh well, I’ll just have to get myself out of it.”

An errant thought entered his head. “Tell me, my lady. What are you wearing under that?”

She glared over her shoulder as she searched the room for something. “The world’s itchiest smallclothes. In fact...” she trailed off, a contemplative look in her eye.

His breath caught in his throat as she pulled the sides of the skirt up, and with a bit of wriggling, something lacy fell to the floor.

“There. That’s better. Now for the rest of it.”

He looked at the smalls on the floor and groaned, realizing she was bare underneath the dress now. His gazed flicked back to her when she made a triumphant sound. He saw her lift one of her daggers and start hacking carefully at the neckline.

“My lady, don’t! If you truly want the dress removed, I will be more than happy to assist.”

She smirked at him. “Oh, I know that tone. You _really _like the dress, don’t you? Very well. Come enjoy it while you can. It will be the only time you get to.”__

__He crossed to her, desire making his movements swift. He reached down, grasping the flesh of her backside, lifting her up so she would wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. A few more steps and he had her pinned to the wall._ _

__He latched his mouth onto her neck, sucking the tender flesh, nipping gently until she moaned. She was rocking her hips slightly against his stomach, reminding him that she wore nothing underneath. Heat flashed through him, and he brought his mouth up to crush against hers._ _

__Teeth clacked against teeth, his nose pressing into her cheek. He licked into her mouth, tasting her; she tasted of tea and caramel today. He growled low in his throat as she nipped at his bottom lip, tugging it gently._ _

__He shifted her weight to one hand, the other running along the fabric at her shoulders. It was a bit softer than the skin beneath it, the contrast enticing. He suddenly wanted more. He carried her over to the bed, dropping her from high enough she bounced twice before settling. He grabbed the fabric on either side of the fray she’d started with her dagger, and with one swift movement, tore the dress to the waist._ _

__His eyes raked over her, taking in the jiggle of her breast as they were freed. They moved again as she gasped and then laughed. His hands covered them, kneading, cupping, thumbs strumming over her nipples until they hardened. He bent down to take one in his mouth, licking and sucking as she started making the little noises that drove him mad._ _

__He caught the peak gently between his teeth and tugged, increasing the pressure when she demanded harder. His mouth moved upward, sucking up a mark on the swell to match the one on her neck. She gasped his name, and he growled in triumph. He’d barely started. He buried his face between them, licking, sucking, leaving wet trails with his tongue as he moved back and forth, alternating his attentions._ _

__He went to his knees before her, his shoulders forcing her legs to spread wide. He lifted the skirt and its linings, giving himself a good view of her cunt. He never tired of the view._ _

__“If you wore things like this, think of what I could do to you. I could work my hands up under this skirt and touch you, just like this.”_ _

__He demonstrated, running his fingers along her folds, between the creases of her thighs, his touch lighter than he knew she expected. She was wet already, he noted with a smirk._ _

__“I could touch you, tease you, put my fingers in you. Work you until you came, struggling not to make a sound, not to let anyone know. They would all be ignorant of your pleasure. Except me.”_ _

__She let out a low keen at the thought, wanting him to do that with his fingers now._ _

__“You could sit on my lap and I could take you. No one would be the wiser.”_ _

__She groaned and pushed against his hand. He laughed, low and dirty._ _

__“You like that thought, don’t you, love? You’re picturing it now. Sitting in my lap, skirt spread out over our legs. My breeches undone and my cock inside you and no one could tell.”_ _

__She nodded in agreement. “Yes. Ancestors, yes. You’d be fucking me and no one would know.”_ _

__He was hard and aching, and enjoying himself immensely. He worked a finger inside her, watching her body take it in. It was nearly as good as the view of her taking his cock. She wiggled against him, taking him deeper. He groaned, and burying his head under the skirt, pressed his mouth to her._ _

__He knew what she liked by now. Wide swiped of his tongue, covering as much area as he could. Small licks and sucks directly against her bud. Rubbing his chin against her, his beard scratching at her most sensitive places. She loved all the sensations his mouth could provide, and he loved giving them to her._ _

__He worked another finger in, loving the slick drag of her walls against his skin. She was rocking against his hand and mouth, begging for more. He could feel her muscles starting to flutter around his fingers, and knew she was close. He applied a steady pressure, his movements small and focused, until she bucked against his face, screaming his name._ _

__It wasn’t enough; he wanted more. He eased off for a moment before returning to drive her over again, and then again, drawing her third one out as long as he could. Her legs were shaking, going slack against his shoulders._ _

__He stood, his hands going to the fasteners on his trousers. He looked at her questioningly, waiting for the sign that she was okay for more. She nodded, and he stopped hesitating. He freed himself, damn near sighing with relief as the pressure eased. He gave himself a few firm strokes, and her eyes went darker. He smirked again; she’d mentioned once how she liked watching him do that._ _

__He reached and turned her over, raising her up to her knees, ass in the air. He pushed the skirt up so he could see the lush mounds._ _

__“Is this alright, love?” His voice was low and huskier than normal. She nodded enthusiastically, and he wasted no more time. He took himself in hand again and pressed into her._ _

__Maker’s balls, he never tired of the feel of her. Slick and tight, her muscles clenched around him like she never wanted him to leave her. He gave a few testing thrusts, making sure her body was adjusted, before pushing back into her hard. Her breath hissed out with a “yes!”, letting him know she was good with it._ _

__With one hand on her hip and the other grasping a handful of the dress, he started slamming in and out, harder and faster than he’d ever taken her before. She raised herself up onto her forearms, her hands clenching the bedding as she urged him on. Hot, sweet, filthy things spilling out of her mouth, telling him how good it was, how she loved how he fucked her._ _

__He watching her body take him, over and over; his favorite sight, save for when she smiled at him. He watched her ass jiggle with each thrust, saw her push back against him, meeting him on every stroke. He reached out to explore the luscious flesh in front of him, his hand contacting harder than he meant for it to. She gasped. _Again! _He obliged, his hand swatting down lightly a second time, then a third following another demand for more. He heard her breath changing again, surprised; he didn’t think she could come again.___ _

____“Touch yourself, Marley. Take your pleasure.”_ _ _ _

____He watched her shift her weight to one arm, his hands gripping her hips firmly to help hold her. He couldn’t see her fingers move from this position, had to picture it from memory. He bit his tongue to distract himself from the rising pressure inside him as her body clenched around his. He almost didn’t hear her demand._ _ _ _

____“Let me turn around. I want to see you.”_ _ _ _

____He groaned at her words, pulling out and helping her flip back over. She was wrecked; her face flushed, her hair plastered to her forehead with sweat, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She pushed herself up onto her elbows._ _ _ _

____“Show me,” she commanded. “Let me see you come.”_ _ _ _

____He palmed himself, a low growl emerging at her words. He was close; there was no need for a slow build. He wrapped his hand around himself, stroking furiously, his cock wet from being inside her. He focused his movements on the sensitive head for the last few strokes, stepping as close as he could to her. The pressure inside him reached breaking point, spots dancing in front of his eyes as he painted her chest and stomach with his release, white lines prominent against her dark skin and the red fabric._ _ _ _

____He knees gave way, and he collapsed half on top of her. He rolled to the side to keep from crushing her, struggling for breath. He felt her small hand search for his, curling their fingers together. He gave a small squeeze; all he could manage at the moment._ _ _ _

____He heard her let out a laugh, and found the energy to turn his head to look at her._ _ _ _

____“If that’s what’s going to happen, I’m never wearing a dress in public. Which is not to say that I maybe wouldn’t consider wearing one every now and then around Skyhold.”_ _ _ _


End file.
